Reprieve
by orangepencils
Summary: It's Canada's birthday and Prussia is determined to make it as awesome as possible.


**Reprieve**

**293**

**Shut up, I didn't forget. This was supposed to be out yesterday, but then I went out instead. Work killed me so I wasn't able to finish the night before and bla, bla, bla. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUT YESTERDAY, SHUT UP, I KNOW LOL!**

**This is for grosse_averse and momotouchesduck because last night was freaking awesome 3**

**Disclaimer: OMG, NET, YOU WON, I KNEW YOU WOULD. IN YOUR OLD FACES EVERYONE WHO CHEERED FOR BRAZIL! (Okay, I shut up, now.)**

Reprieve

Matthew Williams was sleeping soundly and peacefully. The last few days and past couple of weeks had been hectic for him and he hadn't gotten much sleep. The G20 meeting, the protesting and every other little problem that had appeared over the last month had taken a toll on him and his body was glad to get some rest.

Next to him, Gilbert Beilschmidt was silently reading a book, waiting for the younger man to wake up. He had gotten up some while ago to make breakfast for his lover since it just so happened that today was his birthday. Prussia had spent a lot of time trying to figure out what to do for the day and in the end, since he knew that the Canadian liked to party with his people on July 1st in the evening, he had settled on making breakfast. It wasn't much, but his lover had always told him that it was the little things that mattered.

Gilbert put his book down on the night table when he felt Matthew stretch besides him and curl close to his body. He watched the younger nation for a moment until violet eyes opened up and smiled at him.

"Morning." The Canadian said as he smiled up to the older man. The Prussian smiled back and brought his head down to kiss Matthew's lips gently. It was soft and sweet and it left Canada feeling happy and numb.

"Morning right back at you, love." Prussia told him once they broke away. "And happy birthday." Matthew's smile widened. It always made him happy when someone remembered his birthday.

"You remembered!" His smile was one of the brightest Gilbert had ever seen and it warmed his heart some.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't the awesome me remember?" Canada didn't vocally answer that and instead nuzzled the Prussian's cheek. He sighed contently and the two of them just stayed liked that, cuddled close, for a moment longer.

"I made you breakfast; if you're hungry." Gilbert finally told him. Matthew sat up a little in their bed at the mention of food and Prussia brought the tray up, that he had placed on the floor, to the birthday man. There was a nice fluffy cheese omelette, just the way Matthew liked it, with two pieces of buttered toast and jam, a steaming mug of coffee and two slices of cantaloupe. Canada could feel his mouth water at the sight of the food and he eagerly tucked in. He ate with appetite while the Prussian slung his arm around his shoulders.

While he ate, Prussia took out a little bag from the night table's drawer and placed it on the tray. Canada paused long enough to wipe his hands and mouth on the napkin before taking the small item in his hands.

"What's this?" He asked apprehensively. Gilbert only smirked.

"Open it and find out." Matthew did just that and gasped at what he found inside. He looked from the thing to his lover and then back at the object to Gilbert's smiling face.

"But, but, this is yours!" The Canadian man sputtered as he took the chain out of the box that had been in the bag.

"It's yours now, liebling." Prussia whispered in his ear as he took the chain out of the other's trembling hands and tied it around its new owner's neck. Canada took the charm on the chain and fiddled with it for a moment with his fingers.

"But this is your iron cross! You've had this for centuries. I can't possibly accept it!" Gilbert placed a finger on his lips in a shushing gesture.

"I want you to have it. It does hold a lot of memories for me, but I want you to keep it safe and I know that you will." He smiled at him softly for a moment before his smirk returned. "And plus, I saw you wearing it a few times." Canada turned as red as his flag as he buried his face in the older man's neck.

After spending the day together lazying about in bed, that evening, Matthew made sure that the two of them were appropriately dressed (that meant face paint, red clothes, and a flag or two or maybe even three) before heading out for the nightly activities that there were downtown.

By the time they got there, there were already a fair amount of people and it made Canada happy to see so many of his people grouped together to celebrate his day. The added red decorations such as hats, shirts and other little things also made him happy. Prussia and he found themselves a spot before getting comfortable for the night.

There were musical performances, live entertainment and many fireworks throughout the evening and everything was going marvellously (there had also been beer and beavertails), when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Canada heard not his anthem, but his brother's being sung by some person behind them.

On a day like today, he would have gone over and knocked some sense into the other person, but not only was Gilbert already well on his way to doing that, but before either of them could even take a step, about five other Canadians had started telling the other man off for being unpatriotic. Matthew had never felt prouder. (Well, there had been the Olympics, but that had been in February.)

"See, Matt, your people will never forget you." The Canadian had to agree and smile at that. Gilbert was right, they would always remember him and that was all that really mattered in the end. That and having an "awesome" lover who was set on making sure that he would have the greatest day and night ever. And said lover succeeded.

**OWARI**

**I'M DONE!**

**The mention of the dude singing the American anthem is based on something I read in a book. It was a funny book. **

**Eum, ORZ, July 4****th**** is close by. I feel like Arthur in the birthday fic I wrote in November.**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: June 30****th**** 2010, 7:18pm**

**Finished writing: July 1****st**** 2010, 11:46pm**

**Started typing: July 2****nd**** 2010, 6:56pm**

**Finished typing: July 2****nd**** 2010, 7:36pm**


End file.
